Winter and Spring
by Irhaboggles
Summary: Elsa is getting better and better at controlling her powers, but she still messes up occasionally. Upon one particular day, however, she finds herself the strangest and most eccentric teacher ever. But this teacher is able to give Elsa more than a few pointers on magic, she also reminds the Snow Queen that winter is not always bad, and it can coexist with springtime beautifully.


Elsa, the Snow Queen of Arendelle, stood alone in her castle courtyard, practicing her icy magic. She had gotten much better ever since the people of Arendelle had promised that they did not mind having a queen with such incredible powers, but she still had a long way to go before she had total control over her abilities. Sometimes, her powers didn't react strongly enough and she found herself unable to do what she wanted to. Other times, her powers "overacted" and she ended up doing too much. At this moment, her powers were leaning more on the latter side of things. She'd accidently just frozen a whole section of the castle gardens. Elsa bit her lip in embarrassment and guilt. She had not meant for that last blast of ice to be so powerful. Those poor flowers...

"It's a bit late for frost, idden it?" a high-pitched and sweet little voice suddenly called out. What surprised Elsa more than hearing the voice was the fact that it sounded like it was coming from _above _her. She looked up slowly.

"Woah!" she shrieked as she saw a tiny, winged human fluttering down from the sky. In her shock, the flowers behind her were coated with yet another layer of frost. This time, though, Elsa didn't even notice.

"What are you?!" she was too surprised to realize how rude this question sounded. She could only stare up in awe, and a bit of fear, as this little winged human fluttered closer and closer. She wasn't sure if she found it freaky or not...

"I'm a Garden Fairy, sugar!" the little human answered with a merry giggle. "The name's Rosetta!"

"I'm Elsa," Elsa said slowly, wondering if she'd accidently frozen her brain too. This was just so weird to her, and that was saying something!

"So what happened?" Rosetta asked, gesturing to the frozen garden. She'd been flying by, admiring the flowers, when she noticed that a whole section of the garden was buried in snow! But that didn't make sense because not another single square inch of the rest of the garden had even a snowflake! Upon hearing the question, Elsa suddenly grew guilty and embarrassed again.

"I happened," she said bitterly.

"You did this?" Rosetta asked, totally mystified. "I'm afraid I don't follow, honey," and that was when Elsa, against her better judgement, decided to throw caution to the wind and tell this Rosetta fairy everything. Besides, the way she saw it, a fairy was just as fantastical as a witch. If anyone could be trusted to understand magic and weirdness, it would be a fairy.

So Elsa quickly explained her story, finishing by snapping her fingers and creating a little blizzard of snowflakes before allowing them to vanish away once again with just a wave of her hand. She waited dryly for Rosetta to chew her out for creating a killer frost. Or maybe Rosetta would fly away in terror. Or maybe she'd call Elsa a freak or a monster. Or maybe she would be too scared to respond at all. But Rosetta didn't do any of that. Instead, she went in a direction Elsa hadn't even thought of.

"Well if you were trying to decorate your flowers with ice, maybe you shouldn't strike them so hard," Rosetta said with a matter-of-fact tone.

Elsa was immediately caught off guard by such a remark, not having even expected Rosetta to treat this like this had been intentional. Or at least, intentional in a decorative sense. But Rosetta hadn't even batted an eye about the ice and had immediately assumed Elsa was gardening. Elsa almost laughed just because of how out of left field such a remark felt to her. But before she could say anything, Rosetta carried on.

"Yes, yes, I like the idea of decorating some of these flowers with ice, but some of them are too fragile to risk. You can really only cover the hardy plants with anything that cold. And you should definitely try sharper crystals of ice because those will catch the sunlight better. I would also suggest skipping the snow altogether. Pretty as it is, it really is too late in the spring for it to look fitting, you know what I mean?"

And Rosetta continued to flit around Elsa's disaster, critiquing bits and pieces here and there while complimenting other odds and ends.

"Oh! Yes! I like this one, I like this one!" she murmured as she pointed out one flower with a thin sheen of ice outlining its face. "Not too bold, but still somewhat complex! I would just remove all the ice everywhere else. You can do a full fill-in with another flower..."

Elsa could only stare, totally unsure of what to make of the fact that she was getting ice-garden-magic-tips from a Garden Fairy.

"There now, darlin', why don't you have another go?" Rosetta asked at last, flitting back up to Elsa's face.

"But I don't know how-" Elsa began, but before she could finish, Rosetta slapped her forehead.

"Oh! Ha, ha! Yes! Silly me! I forgot!" she declared, then she turned back to face the garden, waving her arms around. Suddenly, a fine golden dust began to fall from her arms. She exhaled and the gold dust scattered itself across the snowy section of the garden. Immediately, the ice turned into water that rolled easily off of leaves and stems and all the wilted, frozen plants stood right back up once again.

"Woah!" Elsa gaped in awe. Suddenly, that whole section of the garden was snow-free again.

"I'm a Garden Fairy, remember?" Rosetta laughed, doing a few loops around Elsa's head.

"I wish I had magic like that," Elsa said longingly. How great it must be, to be able to give life, and not take it.

"Why? Your power is wonderful too!" Rosetta cried, but Elsa only gave her a sad look. Rosetta felt her heart being moved in her chest. She wasn't quite sure what could've possibly happened to this Elsa girl that made her so afraid of her own powers, but Rosetta promised right then and there that she would rectify the situation and show Elsa that winter and spring could get along splendidly...

An hour later, Rosetta had successfully taught Elsa how to decorate a garden with just enough ice to make it pretty, but not enough to kill.

"I guess you were right," Elsa said, grinning shyly as she took a look at her latest masterpiece. The entire grounds of the castle were coated in a sheen of ice, but the way the ice had been laid out upon the leaves and petals created a very visually stunning effect.

"Told you so!" Rosetta sounded quite satisfied as she congratulated Elsa on her work. Elsa smiled shyly up at her new little friend.

But I had best get back to Pixie Hollow," she added, suddenly realizing how long she'd been with Elsa. It was all super fun, but she had other things she needed to do! But before she could leave, Elsa called out to her one last time.

"Will I see you again?" the Snow Queen asked, not wanting to lose a new friend so soon. Especially not one so good with magic!

"Well, of course darlin'! I promise I'll be back again soon," Rosetta said, unable to say no to the adorable look of hope Elsa was giving her.

"Then I shall eagerly await your return!" Elsa promised, waving Rosetta a farewell before sending her a gentle and cool breeze to help get her started on her long journey back home. Rosetta giggled in reply, sending another rainfall of that golden powder back down to the earth. Suddenly, all the plants in Elsa's garden seemed just a bit brighter and a pleasant smell of spring rose up from all the flowers and plants. Winter and spring really did make quite the wonderful pair!

**AN: And even more Idina/Kristin character crossovers. Are you sick of em yet? LOL. But please, let me know if I've missed any combinations. I probably have.**


End file.
